


Batgirl '68 05

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [5]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: My take on the episode Nora Clavicle and the Ladies' Crime Club and the infamous Siamese Human Knot.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dynamic Duo and the Domino Daredoll had been placed in a potentially lethal Siamese Human Knot.  
Their arms and legs all twisted together. Sandwiched between the two virile vigilantes, the purple clad heroine had her right hand up and around the back of Batman's cowl.  
Her left was in the lap of the Boy Wonder, Robin, her left calf under his left arm, her right across his left shoulder.  
Batman had his right arm across the generous bosom of the sparkly costume of the young girl.

They had been placed on a stone floor of a warehouse by Nora Clavicle and her henchwomen.  
She had used her wily ways to become the new Commissioner of Gotham City Police now that Mayor Linseed had fired James Gordon after twenty five years of faithful service.

Some sort of militant feminist, she had a dastardly scheme to destroy the city and claim on her ten million dollar insurance claim.

Operation- Disaster Insurance!

"Need I tell you that the slightest move will draw the knot tighter, crush your bones and strangle you! Hah!"

Once the fiendish woman had left to implement her diabolical plan, Batman began to think hard.

"How much longer can we hold out batman? I'm...well that is...my, well you know what is getting stiff!" 

The teenage vigilante could feel the gloved hand of Batgirl begin to squeeze his penis involuntarily.

"Good." Said Batman.

"Good! How is that good?" Exclaimed the Boy Wonder as he desperately tried not to buck his hips.

"The involuntary squeezing of your growing erection may indirectly relieve the tension in your lower lumber region.  
Now, where is your right hand?" 

Batgirl turned her big green eyes to her right.

"I can tell you exactly where Batman, in the crack of my buttocks!  
It's making me quite wet."

It was true, Robin had managed to wedge his glove right down the middle of the young girl's ass crack.

"Excellent! Now Robin, can you bend the fourth finger of your hand just a fraction to rub Batgirl's tiny strip of flesh between her anus and vagina?"

Robin felt the soft sparkly spandex on her pert butt and wiggled his finger at her sensitive spot.

"It's the basic formula for escaping from a Siamese Human Knot." Informed caped crusader. "Oh yeah? Where, in a bordello?" Batgirl sighed.   "Ready? GO!" Robin grit his teeth and worked his finger against Batgirl's oozing cunt, sliding and scraping around the clinging fabric that covered her mound. The titian haired young beauty closed her eyes in rapture, her whole vaginal area went to pieces under his persistent fingering. Slow measured probing found that he could penetrate into her costume and actually slide into her pussy slit through the outfit. "Is he doing it Batgirl?" " uh huh," moaned the purple clad heroine with a soft moan. The pleaure was intense enough for her juices to wet her cunt, and her body began to become quiite heated. All the nerve endings in her loins tingled like crazy as she dripped like a broken faucet. She could imagine her meaty labia juiced up and pink tinged. "Good, good, now rub Robin through his briefs. SLOWLY!" Batgirl could feel the boy stiffen considerably under her slender fingers. Her glove closed over what seemed to be the top part of his knob. Robin sighed and exhaled, careful to keep his head and body still. His bulge grew bigger! Now ever bolder, Batgirl stroked the long bar of his stiff shaft with slow movements of one hand. She felt it throb under the tiny green briefs and dared to lick her bee stung lips as she pictured his hard length. Behind her his hand was like a blade that split her ass cheeks into two perfect globes as that fourth finger delved in her wet slit. 

Suddenly the threesome burst free from the knot, and they all managed to breathe easy.

"Holy Hard on, that really worked. What a simple way to get out of a Human Knot."

The trio of crime fighters stood up.

"Gee Batman, I feel really uncomfortable, my briefs are barely able to hold my stiff cock in place."

"Agreed old chum, I can hardly move my legs, my trunks are so tight around my groin."

Batgirl looked at their erections, both had such massive bulges in their trunks that it was positively embarrassing.

You men, I really don't know how you can walk around with those things down your pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl to the rescue

Batgirl paused and looked at the two muscular men in their costumes.

Both with big stiff erections that made them lean forward in an attempt to alleviate the tension, not to mention the tight confines of their trunks.

"How can we fight crime In Gotham City if we can't even stand up straight?" Robin spoke.

"Agreed old chum, we need relief and we need it now."

"Boys, boys, don't worry about a thing. Allow me as a decent citizen to help out in every way I can." 

Batgirl rubbbed her gloves together and her green eyes twinkled.

In a trice she had both of their trunks down to their ankles and much to their satisfaction their tightly packed erections sprang out free.

Both crime fighters had impressive cocks, hard and straight.

Batman sported a smooth nine incher, stiff as a poker and lined with prominent veins.

Robin appeared small beside his companion, but most men would have.

His one big asset was the flared head that mushroomed over the shaft. 

But in particular the captivated girl stared at Batman.

His meaty cock was thick and engorged, the tip already turning purple.

Her pussy clenched and sent more moisture out and down her left thigh, her costume visibly stained.

The red haired doll squatted at their feet and took the teenagers rod in her right glove and pointed the angry looking head directly at her lips.

She swallowed as the tip of his cock tapped against her pursed lips then parted them and slipped over the spongy head . 

"Holy suction!" Cried the Boy Wonder.

Batgirl tugged with her hand on his stalk and slid down a quarter of the way down.

She looked up at Batman as she moaned loudly on Robin's organ and watched the caped crusader wank his hose frantically.

His prick jutted forward and pulsated with every heartbeat.

Her left glove snaked out and grabbed onto the large prick of Batman as she kept a firm mouth on Robin.

"Gee Batman, she must love sucking cock, it feels amazing."

"Keep a stiff lip old buddy, this is all for law, order and justice. We must pursue Nora Clavicle as soon as possible."

Batgirl pumped her fist up and down on Batman's prodigous prick and then shifted over and let his bulbous crown enter her hot, wet mouth.

He let out a cry of delight as her head bobbed on half of his rigid shaft, her hips bucked as she moved on her haunches, highly aroused herself.

Batman leaned in and the Domino Daredoll panicked as his knob hit the back of her throat.

"My word, Batman, it's so big!"

She resumed her oral assault, stretching her mouth wide to accommodate the huge organ.

On occasion she coughed and choked but soldiered on proudly.

Her fingers explored his veiny skin that slid along the muscle and kept a firm grip on it.

"Don't stop, Batgirl, you're doing a fine job. A little more tongue if you please."

Batgirl nodded in agreement, and in that process plunged further down on his hardness. 

"Youe turn again old chum." Said Batman and she scooted over to the teenager who pumped his cock furiously in his gloved fist.

Her tongue slipped out and licked his top, then she drew it back in to taste the precum.

Her head moved back and forth faster now, eager to taste their cum.

"Nearly there Batman, and you?"

"Seriously close, Batgirl come to me."

The tall stud held the back of Batgirl's cowl in his left hand and fed his pulsating cock to her face.

 

He let out a roar as he came, and thick spurts of sperm filled her mouth.  
She swallowed, gulping down once, twice then thrice as his creamy offering shot out.

Batgirl opened her mouth to show them her cum filled mouth just as Robin moved in bucked his hips and and sprayed her chin and cowl with his seed.

She put her lips around the twitching bell end and licked him clean.

Then she licked her lips and stood up on wobbly legs, her leg muscles slightly cramped.

The Dynamic Duo quickly put their dribbling cocks back inside their trunks and relaxed.

"Many thanks Batgirl, splendid oral techniques, now Robin, to the Batmobile!"

Batgirl pouted hugely disappointed.

"Hey you guys, what about me? Don't I get off too?"

Too late they were gone, a puff of dust in their wake.  
Why didn't they fuck her?

Oh well, thought the female vigilante, back home and that purple vibrator that had her name on it.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, do not attempt this at home, you may injure yourself or others.  
> The Dynamic Duo are highly trained in these matters, you are not.


End file.
